


Uchiha家族 8.5

by Pevency_0211



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pevency_0211/pseuds/Pevency_0211
Summary: 因为上面一章拖更导致这个hello kitty船非要划分到8.5里才能不耽误我的进度……





	Uchiha家族 8.5

——————————————————————————————————————————

008.5

 

他们最终还是忘记了和春野樱约好去复查的事，等到两个人到了园区里的酒店时，看见满床的玩偶，不约而同连抱怨或者别扭的力气都省了，特别是鸣人，他疯了一整天，吃晚饭的时候差点一头栽进了汤碗里，这会儿顾不得分辨为什么佐助定好的房间里只有一张床，穿着鞋就扎进了松软的被子里不省人事。

“……”

好歹还保持了大部分精力的佐助站在门口，深深吸了一口气，“喂鸣人——”

“让我睡会儿……”

“洗完澡再去睡觉。”

在佐助的再三要求下，一路上拿人手短吃人嘴软的鸣人只好哈欠连天地圾着拖鞋去了浴室，没一会儿浴室里就响起了淅淅沥沥的水声。

“关于漩涡鸣人的其他情况查到了吗？”

佐助看着手机上发给香磷的消息，他和大蛇丸秘密见面的事情连同香磷在内的三人都不知情，在他们眼里佐助依旧是在为如何攻略漩涡鸣人，让他为自己所用而罕见地焦头烂额。

香磷很快接连发来了几个文档，佐助一一点开，大多是鸣人前两年投递的简历和过去的求学履历。

果然是个吊车尾啊……

从小被私塾教授长大的佐助看着鸣人在高中三年级之前可以称得上是惨不忍睹的成绩，毫不留情地把吊车尾的标签贴在了正无知无觉洗刷自己的金发男人身上。

但也难怪对方的成绩这么差，按照他自己的说法，监护人自来也经常处于神隐状态，一连两三年联系不上都是非常常见的情况，不难想象漩涡鸣人受到的管束大概比福利院的孤儿还要少，没有和小混混在一起学一身流氓习气最后横尸街头，最后甚至还当了一个有模有样的律师，对漩涡鸣人来说也是奇迹般的人生履历了也说不定。

佐助自身出生在家规森严的大家族，好歹父母健全，富岳教养佐助更是出了名的严厉有余，狠绝不足。父亲在位期间，和千手政府秉持的怀柔政策被斑百般嫌弃，后者这才早早动了要培养宇智波佐助接替自己的念头，只不过碍于富岳和美琴一直没有松口同意，事情便拖到了现在还没个定论。好在佐助自己对于这条路并没有反感的意思，甚至比富岳想得还要更加适应这种生活。

说来还真是嘲讽，父母一直寄予厚望的宇智波鼬对这个黑道皇帝的位置唯恐不及，反而是一直并不被看好的佐助被推着走上了这条道路。

“你在和谁发消息？”

佐助手一抖，下意识锁上了屏幕，倒显得欲盖弥彰起来，“大蛇丸。”

“诶~”

鸣人听不出情绪地感叹了一声，随即大字型扑在了床上，“你们之前关系有这么好吗？”

“……点头之交而已。”

“是嘛。”

佐助一巴掌拍在了他屁股上，“你担心什么？”

“我能担心什么，”鸣人抬起脚踢他离远点，“倒是你早点恢复记忆才是正经事吧？”

“如果恢复了呢？”

“什么？”

“我是说，如果我恢复了记忆，你要做什么呢？”

鸣人似乎也没考虑过这个问题，愣了愣，而后挠着头有些犹豫，“肯定是要你支付这段时间的花费吧！”

“然后呢？”

佐助循循善诱的样子仿佛是耐心地猎食者，等待着不知死活的青蛙跳进他编织已久的陷阱。

“然后……还有什么然后？”

黑发男人利落得脱掉了上衣，他不像鸣人到处跑着晒，身上干干净净没有任何味道，看起来甚至不像是在游乐场里逛了一圈，白皙的皮肤在暖黄色的灯光下仿佛温玉一般。

鸣人没意识到对方的逼近，把头埋在了枕头中间昏昏沉沉地哼唧，他天生就有一副翘臀，即便是趴在床上，腰带下面也顶出一个圆润的，足以让任何女性都眼红嫉妒的漂亮曲线。

浴衣下摆被先撩了起来，露出了成年男性劲瘦纤长的小腿，蜜色的皮肤仿佛真的有蜂蜜一般的黏稠手感，将佐助的指尖吸引在上面不肯离去。

他当然知道拥抱这副躯体的美妙，但还不够。

佐助低下头，鼻尖碰到了鸣人还沾着水的发梢。

“然后……我们还要这样下去吗？”

鸣人不耐烦地咕哝了一声作为回应，但没能躲开肆意朝他的隐秘私处进犯的手指，佐助的抚摸带着以往不常见的讨好和温柔，快感也如同温暖的潮水，慢慢席卷了漩涡鸣人的整个身体，等到睡意已经被驱赶时，他才发觉佐助已经整个人跨坐在了自己背上，手里像是握着一个把件似的捏着自己的阴茎。

“你干嘛——？”

“这不是很明显吗？”

黑发男人用胯顶了顶鸣人的屁股，同为男人的他立刻知道威胁般顶在他臀缝间的东西是什么了。

“无耻！”

一边大声咒骂着对方趁虚而入的卑鄙，鸣人一边扭动着身体试图从这种桎梏中挣脱，无奈坐在他身上的佐助轻易就识破了这种小把戏，将他的两只手反剪到了背后，偏偏还要低声笑道，“大律师，这会儿你的嘴除了呻吟之外，可什么用都没有了。”

“唔——”

鸣人刚想反驳，对方两根沾满了奶油的手指就挤进了他的嘴里，草莓味的奶油在口腔里被涂抹开，鸣人迫不得已地拼命吞咽着，连带着那两根作乱的手指也只得用舌头不情不愿地讨好。

“饭后甜点。”  
男人抽回手指，看着上面水淋淋的痕迹，满意地笑了笑。

这样带着戏耍一般的喂食持续了几乎十分钟，直到鸣人把桌子上的一小块西点全都吃光了以后，佐助才俯下身舔了舔他的嘴角，仿佛是奖励一样揉弄了一把鸣人已经硬挺起来的阴茎。

“喂，你松、松开我！”

鸣人皱着眉头躲过了他的亲吻，试图讨价还价。

“怎么？”

“要做就做，我没兴趣被你强奸，”金发男人气愤地涨红了脸，他已经看出自己今天晚上横竖得被早有预谋的恰拉助折腾，大家都是男人，他又不是完全没有爽到，自然没有要和一个大姑娘似的扭扭捏捏的姿态，“你要是敢弄疼我，明天就给我滚出去！”

他说得倒是大义凛然，但是放在浴衣上的手抖了半天也没能把带子解开，最后还是佐助很不耐烦地扯开了大敞着的衣襟，“就这么做。”

“诶？”

抽屉里那管hello kitty图案的润滑剂和草莓口味的避孕套实在是有够煞风景，更不用提床头傻笑着的一大排玩偶，佐助粗鲁地把它们塞进了鸣人的腰下眼不见为净，后者正试图把自己的脸藏起来，可惜面对面的姿势怎么也不能如愿。  
刚刚洗过澡的身体还泛着潮湿的热气，尤其是这种不会被特殊照顾到的私密部位，阴茎上面的一小丛浅金色的毛发被润滑剂沾成了黏糊糊的一片，上下撸动阴茎时就会摩擦发出淫荡的水声，鸣人恨不得自己能灵魂出窍，但是身体的快感实在是过于真实，尤其是对方那一具同样有力的皮肉在他的眼皮子底下，视线放到哪里都会觉得过于色情。

上次因为喝多了而没能有什么具体的印象，但这次鸣人是真真切切地能观察这个黑发的，看起来颇有几分阴柔精致的男人。他白皙的，和鸣人那身长期在户外运动晒出来的肤色不同，但身上的每一块肌肉都锻炼得恰到好处，鸣人猜想，他应该是经常去健身房的那一种人。

他的猜想还算中规中矩，毕竟以鸣人的认识，怎么也不会想到佐助从小就师从北辰一刀流的剑道大师学习剑道，更是黑道中少有的获得“免许皆传”的年轻人，身体素质远超过了那些肌肉群中看不中用的健身教练。

“还有空发呆？”

下颌角被人用手指挠了挠，鸣人收回目光，发觉佐助已经脱掉了自己身上所有的衣服，他的那个祸害一样的阴茎也直挺挺地立在两腿之间，虽然很不想承认，但目测似乎比鸣人要长出一两厘米。

“……”

一向热衷反驳他的鸣人狠狠瞪了他一眼，决定执行沉默到底的策略，只要自己像挺尸一样在床上，再怎么有性趣的人也不可能一个人把独角戏唱完。

他算盘打得啪啪响，但下一秒就惊愕的瞪圆了眼睛，“你——”

佐助没有一上来就火急火燎地把润滑剂一类的东西朝鸣人的屁股里捅，反倒是趴在了他的两腿间，而后勃发的肉棒被吞下了一小部分，温凉的口腔比起灼热的阴茎要低了些温度，但鸣人从来没收到过这样的刺激，更何况视觉上的刺激也太过剧烈——那个就算是失忆了也是一副二五八万拽样的恰拉助，居然为了挑起他的兴趣而主动含进了鸣人的性器，任凭鸣人腰间粗糙的浴衣结在他的脸颊边反复磨蹭也没有表现出丝毫要离开的模样。

这、这实在是……

性器被包裹的快感一瞬间攻占了鸣人的头脑，他听见陌生的呻吟声从自己嗓子里不受控制地飘了出来，几乎是身体的每个细胞都在欢欣鼓舞地高唱着生命的赞歌，期待着下一次欲望浪潮的冲刷。

在这样强烈的快感中，所有的痛感或者不适都成为了无足轻重的调情手段，佐助的手指非常有耐心地在鸣人的臀缝里来回摩挲，直到穴边暗金色的茸毛被润滑液完全沾湿后才不慌不忙地一点点戳刺着紧闭的小口，等待着对方身体完完全全，为了追逐快感而向他舒展开柔软的内里。

脚趾蜷缩在一起，两条大腿却分的更开了，在恍惚的几个瞬间里，鸣人能够意识到他现在这样靠在床头，任凭另一个人吸舔自己的性器，两只腿大大的分开，样子简直淫荡得像是个被做了口活的妓女似的，但此刻他已经顾不得这么多了，他的臀肉被两只微凉的手分开，如同失禁一样黏糊糊的液体把会阴以下都弄得一团糟，但那几根在后穴里进出的手指细致地描摹着他的每一寸甬道，就连这古怪的异物感都能准确无误地刺激他的神经，让他忍不住将腰抬起，顺着对方吞咽的动作耸动着。

佐助对待他的情人们即便耐着性子做到了温柔的地步，也从未像现在这样低下头颅如此讨好过——他反复告诫自己，这只是在弥补对漩涡鸣人下药的抱歉罢了。但当佐助抬起头，看着那张沉溺在情欲里的，充满男孩气的脸时，他却感受到了自己全身的血液都在为此而沸腾。

有那么一瞬间，他是真情实感地想要拥抱鸣人，就仿佛他们真的是一对来错了地方约会的笨蛋情侣，鸣人嘴上说着累得要命，但是对待床事却很坦诚，而后第二天揉着腰控诉佐助昨天根本不知道什么叫见好就收。

像是这样的光景。

但这种念头也仅仅是昙花一现，佐助口中的阴茎忽然又膨胀了一圈，与此同时鸣人也惊惶地加快了喘息的频率，不等佐助完全吐出对方的性器，温凉的精液就喷溅在了两人之间，连带着射精时猛然皱缩的后穴，差点将佐助的两根手指推拒出去。

“我——我——”

鸣人看着对方鼻尖还残留着的一点精液，以及自己狼狈的腹部，尴尬地想要起身，却被佐助按着肩膀推了回去。

“这样我们就扯平了。”

“欸？”

原本因为高潮而紧绷着的两条紧实大腿被猛地抬高，臀部不得不跟着抬起，露出了湿淋淋的股间，鸣人甚至能闻到一丝草莓味的甜香。佐助没有太在意他脸上的那些痕迹，抓起一个玩偶擦了擦就厌烦地扔到了一边，他的两根手指还没有完全离开后穴，鸣人看见它们异常淫靡地进入了自己的身体，伴随着咕啾咕啾的水声。

方才因为阴茎的快感而被忽视的后穴此刻敏感的吓人，佐助将手指带出来时无意间摩挲过了穴口收缩的肛肉，就看见男人全身被刺激得抖了抖。

佐助只是发出了一声愉快地气音，就看见鸣人的脸迅速涨红了。

“吊车尾，你在这些方面还意外的上手呀……”

他看着鸣人羞窘中带着疑惑的目光，不禁又得意了几分。

“你、你闭嘴……”

男人从善如流地住了嘴，只不过视线始终专注地黏在那处，被那么直直的盯着，就算是大喇喇如同鸣人，也不由得觉出一丝难堪。

好在这种折磨人的视奸般的开拓动作没有经历太久，鸣人的后穴就抵上一个滚烫坚硬的肉棒。即便有避孕套上的润滑液和穴里残留的润滑剂，佐助的龟头刚刚塞进去一点，就发觉鸣人煞白了脸。

“怎么了？很痛？”

谁也没察觉到这句话轻柔得像是根羽毛。

“既要当刽子手又要当牧师，你未免也太贪心了点……嘶——”

鸣人没好气地嘲讽道，但随即又因为粗大的阴茎向里插进了一寸而痛的暗自抽气。

是么？

佐助忽然想起大蛇丸那张带着悲悯笑容的脸，心下又阴沉了几分。

笨蛋情侣的光景终究不是他和鸣人之间的关系，如今被对方无意间一语道破，这么看来，犹豫不决地反而是他了。

“是啊……”

 

男人没再犹豫，一挺身将硕大的阴茎全数送进了那处紧致滚烫的肉道，整个人重重地压在了鸣人的身上。

“我决不贪心。”

我们之间是否会在真相到来的那天分崩离析？

这些都已经不再重要了。

佐助和鸣人脸颊相贴，仿佛是一个温情脉脉的拥抱，他能感觉到耳畔鸣人陡然尖锐起来的吸气声，和生理反应痛出的眼泪流进了他的黑发里，但是他的脑海里却一片清明。

至少当时当刻，我需要你。

何来枷锁。

何必伏魔。

 

 

 

肉体的碰撞间，最原始的快感交杂。一开始紧涩的穴肉渐渐也适应了佐助的尺寸，抖抖索索地被操开，原本窝藏在深处的润滑剂在大力的抽插中带出了体外，打在两具身体之间，发出黏腻的啪啪声，混杂在鸣人时高时低的呻吟中，倒显得异常和谐。

他得了趣，喘息之间的快感便多过痛苦，哪怕佐助将他按进了枕头和玩偶之间，因为体位而进得更深的阴茎也没再受到过于强烈的阻碍，这样活力结实的肉体之中，原来也存在着这一处洞天福地，留给漩涡鸣人最亲密的那个人光临，只等着他哼出淫妇般的淫词浪语，那来客便能心满意足地在这穴里射出一股股精华，将他从里到外彻彻底底的占有。

鸣人尚在高潮带来的余韵中，眉梢眼角都带着年轻男人特有的缱绻，没留意到佐助的神色却有些复杂。

这场性事倒不至于短，但令佐助不快的是，他的身体似乎因为鸣人大方地回应而显得过于兴奋，尤其是当对方两条结实劲瘦的胳膊环绕在他的脖颈，从鼻腔里发出一阵阵被操狠了似的哭腔时，他居然会比平时要更早到达高潮。

比起肉体的快感，他竟然会因为对方在床上的回应而兴奋。

若是让宇智波斑听到这件事，恐怕要笑掉大牙。佐助当然知道自己这些年来身边的情人里也都安插着斑的耳目，但他的表现一向完美而不失真实，对他来说，原本将灵魂和肉体分开是一件再轻松不过的事情，然而如今在这个金发男人身上却屡次失手。

草草擦干净了身体，已经困极的鸣人没能等到佐助从浴室里出来就已经睡死过去，卧在一堆公仔里打着小呼噜的男人笨拙的可爱，就连那个粉了吧唧的凯蒂猫也显得没那么讨厌了。

佐助坐到了一边，手机屏幕提示他香磷又给他陆陆续续发了几条消息，男人漫不经心地瞥了一眼内容，大多是关于这次安排的游乐场不妥当之类的道歉，他便没有太在意。

虽然过程有些难堪，但至少结果还算令人满意。

鸣人对于他的接触似乎已经并不抵触，甚至于自己说服了自己，这个结果不得不说，比佐助的预料还要顺利。

 

也可能是他嘴角的笑意过于明显，以至于在顺手点开香磷十分钟之前发来的表格时，那一丝凝固的笑容就变得分外可怖。

 

 

——“19XX年5月X日 东京警视厅刑侦一科关于（千代田区凶杀碎尸）案报告 

死者：波风水门（24）

死者：漩涡玖辛奈（24）”

 

档案是一份影印件，案由那里洋洋洒洒写了现场的状况，只有最底下被人用几块报纸上剪下来的字粘贴在嫌疑人一栏。

“宇智波 带土”

 

 

“鸣人的父母是……”

香磷似乎也在一直等着佐助的回复，迅速给了他答案。

“波风水门和漩涡玖辛奈就是导致斑复辟掌权的那次凶杀案的受害人。”

“也就是说，是我们宇智波家杀了漩涡鸣人的父母。”

 

佐助以为他会因为这种像是罗密欧朱丽叶一样无聊的巧合而发笑。

又或是因为刚刚确定了自己的感情，却被无情地掐断在源头而愤怒。

但他没有。

他只知道自己打字的手指一如既往的稳定，没有急促一秒，也没有迟疑分毫。

而佐助的耳畔，传来了鸣人安稳的呼吸声。

**Author's Note:**

> 记得回去点小红心哟~


End file.
